Harem para Naruto
by ALmaSex
Summary: Historia Adulta y Sexual de Naruto Usando Jutsus para crear su harem.
1. Capítulo 0 - Inicio al Poder (18)

{Historia original mía, soy nuevo en esto así que espero que guste.

Notas: No soy muy bueno en eso de ortografía y eso.

Los nombres que no inician una oración no estará en mayúscula

No soy dueño de Naruto y sus personajes

Todos los personajes son mayores de edad

Comenten y Compartan} Empiezo:

Naruto estaba en la sima de popularidad de konoha pero quería mas. Había pasado un año desde su participación en la 4 guerra Ninja que le trajo un gran botín de dinero, poder y respeto, admiración y confianza, esto fue corrompiendo a naruto tras en último año, entrenando por los bosques de konoha llegó a encontrar por accidente un laboratorio oculto, y en ese lugar encontró algo en el que lo cambiaría todo y podría obtener todo lo que el quisiera.

Luego de meses de entrenamiento que mantuvo oculto, logrando lo para el siguiente verano, había logrado dominar y combinar sus jutsu con las técnicas secretas encontradas en uno de los clandestinos laboratorios de orochimaru.

Todo empieza en su casa anocheciendo.

Kage jutsu no jutsu, naruto hace aparecer 3 clones, el C.N1 se posiciono al lado suyo

El C.N2 adelante de naruto original y el C.N3 adelante del C.N1.

El C.N2 uso el jutsu sexy pero una variante con musculosa suelta y unas bermudas pijama.

El C.N1 procedió a vendar a naruto y los demás hicieron diferentes cosas durante 20 min.

Al cabo naruto se retiro la venda y procedió a crear un cuarto clon el cual quedó canalizando chakra para la siguiente parte del plan.

Mientras tanto naruto y C.N3 comienzan los sellos para el primer jutsu: Shūyō Edo Tensei. El C.N1 y C.N2 se rodearon de una aura de chakra finita y que luego fue absorbida por su cuerpo, se podía observar unos pequeños rayos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo que a los segundo cesaron. Terminado naruto y el C.N3 procedieron con un kunai a herir los respectivos clones de frente suyo y los cuales no desaparecieron.

Luego intento hacerlo desaparecer normalmente pero tampoco funciono, y por ultimo los hirió de muerte y y los cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo y y seguían sin desaparecer pero no poseían mucha sangre, era mayormente chakra rojo que se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara ya que había logrado la primera parte de su objetivo, crear clones que no desaparezcan aunque mueran, que que no se des transformen como si fuera esa su forma original y y por lo tanto que los recuerdos no vuelvan a el.

Luego de limpiar todo y desaparecer los cadáveres y las evidencias hizo desaparecer al C.N3 y recupero parte de los recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando tenía los ojos vendados.

Un juego de cartas, una que otra mueca adelante de su cara burlándose de él , y un baile sexy, sucedió mientras esta vendado.

Naruto deja unos preparativos en su casa y da inicio a la fase 2, salió de su casa y a gran velocidad se dirigió a casa de sakura. Ya en su puerta lo atendió la misma vestida elegante.

Sak- Naruto que haces acá.

Nar- sakura necesito que vengas 5 minutos conmigo.

(Naruto sabía que no iba a poder ya que tenía una cena entre sus padres y ella unos amigos de la familia)

Sak- sabes que no puedo, naruto. Tengo...

Nar- (interrumpiéndola) no necesito mucho, solo que rompas un cerradura de un cofre en mi casa y listo, deberás, no necesitas ir en persona, con un clon basta.

Sakura suspira en medio segundo de análisis y lo mejor era aceptar y que así el se fuera de una vez a su casa.

Le creo un clon normal de ella misma, vestida de su traje ninja normal y le dio órdenes de que lo siguiera y despues a cerro la puerta.

Naruto volvió a su casa con el clon siguiéndolo, no charlaron nada de camino, ya en la entrada , le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero, entrando 2 formas se le abalanzan sobre ella y la amordazar, golpea

N el estomago y atan de manos.

Eran 10 clones de naruto que apenas terminaron la tomaron de las piernas y manos y con cuidado de no hacerle daño para que no desaparezcan, la llevaron a un sector del suelo donde había una serie de sellos pintados y la sostuvieron mientras un clon se transformó en ella, era el clon que estuvo acumulando chakra todo este tiempo se acercó e comienza a hacer los sellos del segundo jutsu: Fushi bunshin Tensei.

Lentamente el cuerpo de chakra del clon comienza a evaporarse hacia el clon de mismo de sakura.

Ya terminado el clon sakura es estremecido y cae al suelo.

Los clone la levantan y la dejan sobre la cama y luego todos desaparecen en cortinas de humo.

La sakura abre los ojos, se recompone y sienta en la cama.

Naruto se acerca y le pregunta:

Nar- Quien eres?

Sak- Un clon de Sakura Haruno

Nar- que haces acá?

Sak- vine a ser tu nueva adquisición.

Nar- quien soy?

Sak- Naruto

Nar-que piensas de mí?

Sak- que eres mi amante y que te amo.

Nar- cuantos años tienes y donde estás?

Sak- 16 y en tu casa.

Nar- Que esta pasando en tu casa ahora?

Sak- hay una cena importante entre mi familia y unos amigos nuestros.

Bien, funcionó. Es un clon perfecto de sakura, conserva los recuerdos y emociones, osea su personalidad, su propia red de chakra y conocimientos pero mezclado con un clon de naruto, modificando y corrompiendo sus mente, alma y conciencia. Estos clone ejercería las siguientes modificaciones :

Mantendrán pensamientos y sentimientos pero me amarán infinitamente y seguirán todas mis ordenes.

Reconoces que eres un clon pero tendrás autonomía pero esta totalmente influenciada hacia mi como cualquier clon, obediencia y lealtad pero sigues siendo tu misma.

Sabrán todo sobre el plan y estas de acuerdo y entusiasmada en cumplirlo y te mantendrás oculta como especifica el mismo.

Naruto contento había logrado su cometido, entonces utiliza el Shūyō Edo Tensei en la sakura y listo, una sakura solo para el.

Así comenzaría su plan, tener su secreto Harem ninja.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Clasico (18)

{Comenten y Compartan} Empiezo:

Naruto se sentó alado de su Sakura y apretó con su brazo la cintura y con la mano libre jugó con unos sus mechones del cabello. Sonrojada, cruza su mirada con el y quedan a la expectativa unos segundos mientras que la mano de sakura se acerca a la entre pierna y la empieza a frotarla repetidamente causándole una erección a naruto.

Naruto le correspondió a sakura acercándose más y juntando sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo y correspondido intensamente acompañados de caricias mutuas. naruto se despojo de su remera y continúa con el beso duradero y profundo, sus lenguas se entrelazan en espirales y círculos, y en ocasiones le metía la lengua lo más profundo que podía. No tardo mucho en decidir baja sus manos desde la espalda de sakura hasta su bien firme trasero y desgarrar la tela para poder manosear y estruja esas hermosas nalgas en un gran apretón. El trasero de sakura era del perfecto, un tamaño generoso, paradito firme y suave, sus nalgas en 2 cojines que entraban a lo justo en cada mano totalmente abierta y naruto las separaba y volvía a juntar amasándolas, en círculos, subiendo y bajado y estimulando su agujero anal con los estirones musculares que provocaba el juego con los glúteos. Naruto ya tenía su miembro bien erecto, el cual era bien grande,casi tan grueso como un puño y 16 centímetros de largo. Sakura noto el semejante crecimiento del monstruo que tenia entre las manos y y estímulos con ellas la cabeza con masajes en la punta, meneandolo y imaginando el momento que lo vería. Con la mirada inmersas en la entre pierna de naruto, comenzó a mastúrbarlo más y más rápido, lo que comenzó a dejar caer el pantalón dejando una fina tela del bóxer cubriéndolo. Naruto gozaba y estaba muy excitado y desesperado por su apretado pene saliera ya.

En resumen sakura estaba empapada y se les escapaba la baba de la boca sin notarlo y naruto estaba empalmado y la pilla apretada en el bóxer a punto de estallar.

Sakura no puede más y de un tirón retira el bóxer y libera el monstruo venoso sudoroso, se le comienza a hacer más aun agua la boca, quería montar y dominar a esa bestia pero primero tenía que cautivarla, estimularla, olerla, Saborearl...probarl...????

Sakura deliraba y estaba totalmente sumergida en el momento y estaba jadeando de sed de polla.

En un movimiento se inclinó y le restregó la lengua de arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo repetidamente, lenta y firmemente, como si estuviera tratando de secándole brillo.

Pasaba la lengua a la gran circunferencia del grandel, y que de una bocanada introdujo la esa punta a su boca, todo manteniendo la mirada lujuriosa que tenia dirigida a la de naruto mientras succionaba y chupeaba con la legua todo la punta. Al minuto sakura estaba introduciendo la mitad dentro de su boca, lo saboreando, lo lubricada y succionándola hasta que sintió una presión hacia abajo en su nuca, la mano de naruto estaba empujando y con una gran fuerza y introdujo tres cuartos del pene de una,la punta directo al medio de la garganta, los ojos de sakura estaban abiertos de par en par de la embestida repentina, pero no tendría tiempo de recuperarse ya que naruto comenzó a embestir y follarle la boca y la garganta. Se podía ver como en la garganta de sakura se deformaban los músculos por la forma del grueso pene de naruto que se marcaba entrando y saliendo de ella. Sakura de esto y ya había dejado de resistir hace rato por el agotamiento, solo se dejo manipular por la voluntad de naruto mientras gozaba y sollozaba.

Su cara era de Éxtasis, sus ojos perdidos en el placer reflejaban aún algo de cordura, su mandíbula estaba todo adolorida de los minutos intensos que estaba forzándola sin cerrarse. Naruto de golpe sintió que estaba muy cerca de estallar y saca al monstruo de boca, suelta a sakura y la libera dejándola caer, quedando ella boca a bajo en la cama con la cara entumecida y la cabeza da do vueltas, naruto se mueve a un lado de la cama para posicionarse atrás de ella.

Sakura se encontraba arrodillada en el piso pero con todo el torso y cabeza recostados sobre la cama, sintió como su enorme trasero fue levantado y su cuerpo empujado más al fondo de la cama. Naruto había tomado a sakura da la cintura y elevado hasta la altura de su entrepierna, con una mano le separó las nalgas y dejó ver sus a vista sus ano rodeado de dos hermosas almohadillas... almohadotas, las cuales repentinamente abrazaron el pene de naruto que estaba frotándolo entre ellas.

Sak- Naruto.. esteee... Acaso quieres ... De golpe se le funde la cabeza al introducir el bien lubricado miembro en su ano el cual estaba bien preparado para recibirlo.

Naruto introdujo lentamente y cada vez más profundo, ya teniendo medio miembro adentro comenzó a embestir a sakura duro contra la cama, embestida tras embestida tras embestida tras embestida, y a pesar de que su ano era enorme y su pene estaba lubricado, podía sentir como apretaba las paredes anales mientras se habría paso cada vez más profundo hasta que le llegó a meter 11 cm sin césar. El ano ya bien dilatado y abierto, su agarre era firme, apretaba y al mismo tiempo cedía el paso al pene de naruto que estaba a todo dar, las manos de sakura estaban apoyadas y sujetando la pared que retumbaban con cada embestida, pero esto solo era un reflejo ya que sakura estaba totalmente rendida y con la cabeza en off, los ojos desorbitados, todo era placer y lujuria.

Naruto mete su mano derecha por debajo de remera de sakura, tomando uno de sus chicos pero redondeados pechos y los aprieta continuamente a la par de las embestidas.

Naruto le da y le sigue dando e intenta darle más y más , su interior estaba rojo y estaba por lanzar su carga pero toma aún más el control de la situación poniéndola de costado y con una pierna caída y la otra sobre su hombro, formando una tijera las piernas de sakura. A todo esto naruto estuvo dándole duro todo el momento sin para y pudo ver que sakura no podría durar mucho más pero siguió igual por unos tres minutos más aguantando al máximo las ganas de correrse.

Sakura se había vendió por el ano una vez y estaba por llegar la segunda, naruto no puede soportarlo mas y libera toda su carga de la semana dentro del interior de sakura, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar mientras acaba por segunda vez ella también. El interior de sakura se lleno rápidamente y comienzo a escurrirse de su trasero el excedente sobre las sábanas y naruto siguió dándole unos últimos empujones dentro de ella hasta que queda satisfecho y semi Flácido. Le da una par nalgadas y con las dos manos separa las nalgas al máximo dejado bien a la vista el rojizo interior de sakura relleno su espeso semen, se tira sobre la cana a un costado de ella. Podía verla a la cara, una cara de extasiada, adolecida y fuera de si, jamás había visto e e hecho algo igual en su vida, pero con una sonrisa en la cara se durmió sabiendo que no sería la última que vea.

Naruto despierta al otro día y buscando al su alrededor a sakura, la cama estaba arreglada, ropa doblada, toda la casa limpia y reluciente, sin evidencias de lo que había sucedido ayer. Sakura se encontraba hirviendo agua para un par de ramens instantáneos que tenia naruto para variar.

Nar- que hora es?

Sak- es más de medio día. Sakura saca la pava del fuego y prepara los ramens.

Lo de anoche fue de locura y terminamos exhaustos - - risa coqueta. Sabes... Según como lo veo va todo de acuerdo a tu plan, estoy totalmente emocionada, vivita, consciente y a tu disposición, nadie sospecha nada ni tampoco podría. Podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras me permanezca oculta (guiño y una sonrisa). Apropósito aproveche que dormías y tome una ducha y limpie y sane un poco mi trasero. Sabes... lo dejaste echo un desastre ayer.. Eeee.. Me escuchas narutooo...???... Suspiro... suerte que soy una ninja médico.

Nar- Lo siento Sakura, estaba muy editado y emocionado ayer, la próxima la pasaremos aún mejor... Deberás.

Mientras tanto, en la semana comenzaré a ver el tema ampliación subterránea de una cueva para nuestro nuevo hogar. Mientras tanto buscaré a una compañera que te haga compañía.

Naruto decía esto mientras se cambiaban y arreglaba para salir, pero sakura le interrumpe con un jalada de mejilla.

Sak- deberías escuchar cuando te hablan... Mmmm.. Para que me molesto. Con respecto al eso... deberías considerar para la siguiente a Ino.

Nar- porque Ino? Creí que te gustaría una compañera más agradable... Tsunade, Shizune, kurenai??...

Sak- Naruto puedes ser el gran héroes de konoha y un gran amante, pero aún así sigues siendo un idiota, no puedes ir pidiendo clones por ahí, no accederán eran y te lo darán así nomas, y en sima puede descubrirnos. Pero...Pero... con un clon dé Ino podríamos hacer esto mucho más fácil, gracias a sus habilidades más el plus tiene una buena figura a pesar de esa bocota suya. Y además, sabes, estuve leyendo con cuidado los pergaminos de los jutsus y tengo una idea para mejor a los clones, pero necesitare a Tsunade y no será nada fácil que consigas uno de ella.

Naruto se queda meditando un rato lo que le dijo sakura y le da la toda la razón.

Nar- Como me alegra que seas mi sakura-chan.

Sakura se sonroja y naruto se da cuenta a lo que se le acerca por su espalda, la rodea con sus brazos abrazadola y besándola profundamente más un apretón en una nalga.

Sak- Narutooo... (suspira)

Nar- Ya seguiremos, ahora se me ocurrió un plan y te necesito.

Por supuesto... Naruto..


	3. Capítulo 2 - Sucia Ovedencia (18)

{Capitulo terminado en si, arreglare las cosas mal escritas con el tiempo a igual que los anteriores, capas tambien pequeñas ediciones de palabras o frases podrían alterarse durante los días.

Comenten y Compran} Empiezo:

Tempranamente en la aldea, una figura sobre bordada de sensualidad camina meneando su melena rubia, balanceando su sexy figura cubierta por una morada blusa mas la falda corta, exponiendo su delgado abdomen.

La hermosa chica se iba temprano de camino a la entrada de la aldea para la misión de envío que le fue encomendada por el sexto hokage. En el medio del trayecto fue por aborda Sai, que le espesa que tan feliz estaba de verla ya que la buscaba, la cara de ino se ruborizo, sai le comenta que necesitaba un modelo que posara para el, y quien mejor que la hermosa de ino yamanaka.

Ino estaba feliz y algo avergonzada de escucharlo, y de verdad quería pero...

Ino- sabes, me encantaría y es todo un halagador de tu parte, pero ahora me estoy de camino a una misión.

Sai- uf... que desperdició

Ino- eee?

Sai- lastima que una chica tan linda no pueda estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Ino se ruborizo antes las palabras de sai, delibero unos segundo es su mente y con una sonrisa coqueta en su boca...

Ino- bueno sabes, naruto nos enseñó cerca de un año atrás algunas tácticas ninaja, y entre ella estaba el kage bunshin no jutsu.. capas podría..

Sai- seria perfecto ino, que lista eres.

Ino- claro que si, no? todo es parte del paquete.

kage bunshin no jutsu...(sonido del humo)

Ino crea una clon idéntica e procede a despedirse de sai y toma camino, sai camino junto a la ino por las calles de konoha hasta llegar a una gran casa.

Sai le comenta que el lugar lo alquilo unas horas y todo estaba preparado de ante mano para el trabajo, seria rápido. Entraron e ino sigilo a sai por un largo pasillo hasta un cuarto en el fondo en el cual entra y cierran la puerta.

Ino- donde me pongo?

Sai- junto al kotatsu.

La clon se pone justo donde le indico y es llamada su atención por algo en el suelo.

Ino- Y que son esto símbolos en el suelo?

Sai- son garabatos que pinte para darle sabor al ambiente.

Ino- aa.. ya veo.

Sai- si te paras en el centro y veras de lo que hablo.

Ino- Oohh ( se para en el centro), veamos... jeje, no llego a entender de todo lo que dicen pero parecen un..

De golpe se escucha desde una esquina: Fushi bunshin Tensei.

Ino se estremece y pierde la conciencia cayendo desmayada al suelo.

Detrás de un paravento sale caminado Naruto y dos clones que se acercan a sai mientras que naruto se acerca a inspeccionar a ino que aun no se recompone, mientras tanto sai se libera de su forma en una cortina humo, revelando su femenino cuerpo y pelo rosa.

Nar- convincente actuación sakura.

Sak- fue un poco molesto fingir ser sai por un rato, pero acaramelar a ino,eso fue tedioso.

Nar- bueno, ya te recompensare, ahora ve y encargarte del otro asunto mientras termino el trabajo aquí.

Sakura le asintió y procedió a transformarse en una anciana y solo retiro por la parte de atrás directo a la casa de naruto a lo que ino recuperaba la conciencia.

Ino seguía siendo un clon de la original, pero era un clon el cual modifico para que cumpliría con unas ordenes introducidas a su mente , ya incorporada ino creo un kage bunshin no jutsu, un clon de un clon, el cual tenía el fin de ser usado para cuartada al retornar la original ino.

Los dos clones de naruto habían acumulado con anterioridad mucho chakra y uno uso de nuevo el "Fushi bunshin Tensei" y se combina con esta copia de ino modificado sus recuerdos para que pareciera que nada de esto sucedió aquí y todo había sucedido con normalidad. El clon estando tirado fue eliminado para que volviera a la ino original y listo.

Naruto sonrió.

Naruto- bueno, tu sigues.

Ino no podía moverse, no lo tenía permitido, y luchaba contra ello en vano.

El último clon de naruto repite por tersare y última vez el jutsu y ino vuelve a caer al suelo.

Este clon introducía órdenes y modificaciones mayores a su personalidad y voluntad.

Ino se despierta sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, no sabía donde se encontraba, estaba dormida en una habitación con luz tenue y una cama matrimonial redonda, escucho una puerta abrirse y observa como naruto sale del baño sin remera.

Naruto andaba descalzo y solo con los pantalones naranjas puestos, vio a ino sentada en la cama confundida y se le acerca.

Nar- vaya, despertaste.

Ino- que está pasando naruto, porque estoy en este lugar, porque estas en esas fachas.

Naruto atraviesa la habitación para sentarse junto a ino la cual está acalorada con la situación.

Nar- sólo vamos a tener una sección de adiestramiento. A lo que naruto se acomoda y posa su espalda en el respaldo de la cama mientras que ino..

Ino- adiestramiento? Que crees que..

Naruto- calla (ino obedece sin saber porque). Notarás que no podrás resistirte a lo que te ordene, pero tranquila, ya te acostumbraras.

Ino estaba asustada, estaba en una situación inusual y desesperante, tenía miedo, el cual creció al ver a naruto haciendo señales con las manos de que se acerque.

Ino contra su voluntad gateo sugerente mente hasta llegar al un lado de naruto quedando inmóvil en esa posición cuadrúpedo y sintió como naruto deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda baja hasta sujetar por la blusa y la levanta hasta los hombros dejando la espalda desnuda de ino. Naruto la toma los hombros y los sube para ver la delantera de ino... Estas descubiertos la inferior parte de los pechos.

Ino- detente, detente, yamero, decía mientras sollozaba por la impotencia, porque no tengo control... Tu que me as.. nooo... Ino calló sorprendida al ver como naruto tenías el miembro erguido fuera de los pantalones y se estaba masturbando lentamente frente a ella.

Naruto se percató de la mirada de ino y eso lo éxito más, siguió jalandosela e ino intentó mirar a otro lado, solo para terminar cruzando miradas con naruto.

Los ojos de ino reflejaban miedo y naruto excitado le respondió con una cálida y irónica sonrisa mientras acerco una mano a su abdomen. Con las yemas de los dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos alrededor del ombligo y ejerciendo más presión sobre su piel a cada momento hasta que subió en línea recta por el abdomen llegando al pecho hasta chocar con la estorbosa tela que se encontraba entre sus pechos, ino se alteró al sentir como la blusa se levantaba y sus pezones eran la única fuerza de resistencia. Naruto disfruto cada momento de la vista, casi todo su pecho estaban descubierto, solo le tubo que con ganas para que sus ver como los pezones cedían y ver ese hermosos senos rebotando en su eje.

Tenía unas pequeñas aureolas, hermosos pezones puntiagudos y unos enormes senos suficientemente firmes que mantenían su forma desnudos.

Naturalmente naruto sigue tocándose con mayor ímpetu y con la otra mano sostuvo el mentó de ino levantando le la mirada y le de un profundo beso, repentino para ella. Naruto lo disfruto, lo excitaba saber que la estaba forzado y que a por contrario, era un beso placentero ya que no podía resistirse. Naruto jugaba con la lengua de ino, la movía a voluntad con la suya, mientras tanto ino hacia lo posible para no disfrutar pero su cuerpo había empezado a excitarse.

Naruto intensifico el beso mientras que seguía sacándole brillo al mástil, no resistía más las ganas y manosea los pechos de ino con todo detalle, eran unos cm más grandes que su mano,toma el izq, a palma abierta lo aprieta, aprieta, aprieta aprieta y aprieta, para arriba, hacia abajo, a los costados, una y otra vez, usa su otra mano en el derecho y repite, apretar, estruja, apretar, arriba abajo, aprieta y aprieta aún más. Los aprieta y jala para abajo logrando que reboten, y luego para arriba, y abajo, y arriba y abajo, los abofetea, de izq, der, izq, der, izq, der, izq.

Ino estaba que excitada y jadeando, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, pero sentía mucha impotencia mezclado con el felicidad, como te torturan con cosquillas y una parte de ti te gustan y otra lo no puede defenderse. Naruto chupetio su mejilla, cuello, cuello, garganta, garganta, pecho, pecho, seno y pezón derecho. Lo succiono y succiono, mordisqueo, succiono y succiono por un rato.

El cuerpo quería más, más y más. Quería el pene de naruto que podía sentir punteando contra su estomago.

Luego de una sesión de 5 min, la soltó unos momento a lo que ino aprovecho...

(entre jadeos)

Ino-... Aaa... de.. de.. dete...nteee

..no sig.. aas..

Eres rep.. ugnate, te detes.. too.

Idiota, basur.. a, escoria.

Naruto le había dejado la libertad de expresarse con normalidad en la intimidad con el, pero con esa bocota de ino esto casi es un problemas, casi, ya que tenía la manera perfecta de mantener cerrada esa boca.

La toma boca abajo de la cintura y la jala a un borde cama donde él se sienta con los pies afuera.

Naruto quédate quieta y no te muevas.

Ino- Que pretendes tu.. aaaahh

Naruto jala con fuerza de la cola de caballo de ino levando su cabeza veinte cm sobre la cama, y le muestra su pene totalmente erecto.

Nar- Bueno, ya está listo.

Ino- Listo para que?

A lo que naruto responde con una mueca maligna y tirando de su pelo hasta que el mentó está justo por arriba de su entrepierna.

Naruto- Resiste pequeña zorra.

Ino queda pasmada al escuchar y ver como naruto intenta obligarla a introducir su miembro dentro de su boca. Usa todas sus fuerzas para resistir y subir su cabeza mientras que es superada en fuerza y de apoco se acerca al pene el cual se encuentra más y más cerca. Unos 6 centímetros, 4 centímetros, 3 centímetros, 1 centímetro, naruto puedo sentir como el grande rozaba y comenzaba abrirse paso entre los labios, tocando los fríos dientes, empujándolos y forzando a que se abran y finalmente introduciéndose dentro de la su sucia boca. Un aumentando exponencial de fuerza sobre la nuca de ino, introdujo parte del pene dentro de su boca, que comenzó a a entra y profundizar con pequeños empujones que se abrían paso dentro de su garganta pesar de su resistencia. Ino intentaba protestar, pero naruto no cedió intensificando la fuerza con la que hacia tragar su pene sin detenerse en ningún momento.

La boca de ino estaba dolorida de 10 minutos de impuesta mamada brutal. Llevaba introducido 9 cm de polla, era jodida mente apretada la garganta de ino.

Naruto estaba sumergido en el placer y en algo de ira que era intensificada por el éxtasis, a lo que lo llevó a sacar un momento el pene de la boca de ino para jalarla de los hombros y dándole vuelta boca arriba dejando su cabeza colgando a un costado de la cama. Ino toce e intenta aclarar su dolorida garganta pero es atrementada por naruto re introduciendo su pene de manera violenta y salvaje haciéndole tragárselo entero. Naruto no le dio tregua e inmediatamente follo bestial mente a ino por su boca, podía verse la garganta hinchada y deforme de ino por los 16 cm de polla alojados en su interior. Ino no podía apenas podía respirar e mantenerse consciente. Su cabeza no respondía más, no tenía fuerzas en el cuerpo, ni se resistía, solo llegaba a pode escuchar el sonido del rose del pene y su garganta, los glua glua glua glua glua glua glua glua glua que produce su vos y la respiración de naruto.

A naruto no le importa el estado de ino, era su muñeca sexual a partir de ahora. Mientras que sus caderas seguían en lo suyo se inclino a tomarla los pechos,los estrujarlos, apretó y tiro de sus pezones con fuerza.

Nar- Aaaa... ya, este es mi límite.

Naruto pega una última envestida a ino y acaba y todo su carga que fue directa al esófago de ino, la cual se atraganta e intenta respirar por unos largos segundos.

Ino logra tomar aire desesperada mente e chilla de dolor. Cada bocanada le arde en el interior de su garganta.

Naruto observar a ino mientras se viste e intenta no sentir pena por ella.

A los 10 min ino estaba calmada pero no podía hablar y estaba en una esquina totalmente intimidada por naruto.

Se escucha una llave y se abre la puerta, era Sakura que entra entra en la habitación, con diferentes materiales y prendas.

Sakura- Bueno parece que pudiste divertiste sin mi...

Naruto- digamos que si.

Sakura- espero que tengas guardado algo para mi y no se haya llevado toda la diversión esta.

Naruto- no no no, solo le enseñe modales a la zorita, aun no me la cojo. Eso será para un poco más tarde.

Sakura- bueno bueno¡ te creo. Pero estas algo agotado, es obvio naruto. Toma este medicamento te repondrá energías y siéntate que te ayudare a que se recupere tu amigote.

Naruto se baja los pantalón, sakura tomo su flácido pene y aplica jutsus médicos para recuperar la virilidad de naruto.

Naruto- Hi Hi, gracias sakura

Sakura- a lo que terminó, te informo que el parto está listo y tenemos ya en unas horas una oportunidad para usarlo.

Sakura acaricia un poco el miembro de naruto a lo que terminó.

Naruto- Hi Hi, sabes, antes deberías también tratar a ino.

Sakura- porque? Yo quiero también algo de acción, sabes

Naruto- y muy bien te lo haría ahora mismo si no paras de jalarme-lo, pero confía en mi, tengo una idea genial e ino puede ser usada en ella.

Naruto seriamente se acerca a susurrarle al oído a sakura.

Es más, esto te gustara...


End file.
